


Ligaments

by mikachan



Series: Sebastian x Ciel Drabbles & One-Shots [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rimjobs, Smut, spillingashes, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikachan/pseuds/mikachan
Summary: Ciel leans back, tentatively, trustingly, into his own death. He lays his head against his shoulder, and lets the water calm him. He is numb again, as he presses a weak kiss to whatever part of Sebastian his lips can reach. He says nothing, and yet the air is heavy with words. He hears Sebastian’s gravely voice begin to hum him a lullaby, and he drifts off to sleep in his arms, pink-tinted water cascading down his chest and into the tub.





	Ligaments

“I can’t!” Ciel cries out, breathless… clutching to the sheets with torrid ambrosia. There are tears streaking his flushed, swollen cheeks, lips red from kissing. As he tosses his head back onto the pillow beneath him, his hair cascades around his face as if it were an angel’s halo. Sebastian’s hip brush again against his own, and he gasps, eyes clenching shut as his mindless thoughts abandon him.

“Oh, but you will,” Sebastian tears him apart, inch by inch, touch by touch, until he is nothing. He hates his own submission with such a horrible passion that as soon as it is over he clutches at his own hair, trying desperately to scrub at the tears clinging to him. A horrible numbness spreads into his groin, and he thinks, with unfailing grief, that it is not quite as horrible as the numbness he feels when it is absent. 

Ciel growls, reaching up to scratch angry red lines down his demon’s back and shoulders. He kicks at the backs of his thighs, teeth clenched and breath ragged. He tries to keep himself from moaning, but the way Sebastian moves within him just so is too enticing… too inhumanly accurate. It is as if each inch of the wrecked creature was made to fit his most useless and mundane attributes. 

From the way his hair falls into his face, to the lilt of his voice whispered straight into his ear, sighing along his neck softly… he is perfect. It enrages him to the point that he is pulling at his hair, demanding that this unruly, unbecoming pleasure cease before it has devoured him alive. He thinks death a beautiful thing. It is even more so pretty when it is looming over him, spreading him apart to push the most discordant pleasure into the very depths of him.

His complaints are silent. The only things he can bear to utter are the wretched versions of the name he has given him. He whispers it over and over as if it is his only mantra, his only source of being. Without him, he would be nothing, and yet with him, he is empty. He fills him with nothing but sorrow, as if he is Poe writing yet another poem of lust, death, and a world that is empty save for a few wandering souls.

Sebastian leans down to graze sharp, pointed teeth across his skin, and Ciel shivers beneath him. “Bite,” Ciel murmurs, “bite me.” Sebastian is happy to obey, sinking his teeth deep into the ivory flesh of the boy’s virginal neck. Ciel hisses, fisting his hands within the ebony locks of his lover, eyes closing in both rapture and pure torment. Sebastian withdraws, lapping at the small trickle of blood dripping from the fresh, bruising wound.

Sebastian flips the boy over onto his stomach, gripping his hips roughly to push back into his abused, quivering hole. He grabs a fistful of Ciel’s slate hair, and pushes him down into the mattress, muffling his cries of pleasure and discontent. Ciel withstands the abuse, opening his mouth to breathe condensation over the silk below. “Take it,” Sebastian mutters, leaning down to lick up the fresh blood dripping from his skin. Ciel arches his back, hands gripping onto his own hair… his own face.

Sebastian thrusts into him with abhorrent abandon, taking whatever Ciel has to give. And Ciel gives him everything, he surrenders himself to whatever Sebastian needs from him, and willingly accepts the contradiction that is his very downfall. He bites into his own hand, reaching down to tug at his reddened cock until it is dripping. “Sebastian, Sebastian…” he whispers again and again. Although he knows the demon cannot hear him, that he is not listening, he calls out to him through whatever harrowing bond it is they have between them. Sebastian responds with a grunt, shoving his cock deeper into Ciel’s swollen and tired body. He releases with a low-pithed growl, dumping his load into the hole he has fucked red and painful. 

Ciel sobs as he feels Sebastian’s hot tongue press against his entrance, and he releases the hold he has on his begging prick to scramble behind him… reaching out for anything he can hold, anything he can touch. Sebastian offers up his right hand, the covenant glowing brightly in the darkness of the room. Ciel pants into the sheets, chest heaving and toes curling until he is pushing his ass back against Sebastian’s mouth, grinding his hips into the little pleasure he allows himself to feel.

Finally, he comes, painfully and hard, across himself and soiling the bed he collapses against after it is over. He lays there, unmoving, until Sebastian’s gentle and deceiving hands lift him up to place him into a warm, soothing lavender-scented bath. He doesn’t recall it being filled, but he decides he doesn't care. His eyes are closed, and he can feel Sebastian slip in beside him, caressing over his bruised flesh… scrubbing him clean of the filth he has endured.

Ciel leans back, tentatively, trustingly, into his own death. He lays his head against his shoulder, and lets the water calm him. He is numb again, as he presses a weak kiss to whatever part of Sebastian his lips can reach. He says nothing, and yet the air is heavy with words. He hears Sebastian’s gravely voice begin to hum him a lullaby, and he drifts off to sleep in his arms, pink-tinted water cascading down his chest and into the tub.


End file.
